My Wolf
by btsvxx
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE] "Se.. Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku!"/"Aku tadi hanya mengambil komik yang kau pinjam kemarin dan aku sudah melihat semuanya hyung! Aku akan mengadukan hal ini pada Suho hyung!"/"B..Berhenti! KKau tidak mengerti!" [Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun / Baekyeol, Chanbaek]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Wolf**

**Chapter: 1**

**Author: btsvxx**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (Baekyeol, Chanbaek)**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Yaoi / Boy x boy**

**Genre: Romance**

* * *

Chanyeol POV

Besok pasti akan menjadi yg melelahkan. Besok aku akan camping bersama teman2ku: Suho, D.O, Kai dan Sehun. Aku mulai berkemas2 untuk besok. Mungkin aku hanya akan membawa 1 set baju dan celana, handphone, headphone. Aku tidak mau membawa banyak barang. Setelah selesai berkemas, aku makan dan mandi. Dan duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Dirumah ini hanya ada diriku. Karena Appa dan eomma sudah cerai dan mereka sudah memiliki istri dan suami baru dan juga anak baru. Tapi mereka masih memperhatikanku kok. Setiap bulan mereka pasti akan mengirimkanku uang untuk makan, uang sekolah dll. Dan terkadang mereka menemuiku. Tapi yang jelas aku hidup sendiri tanpa siapa pun. Dan aku mulai terbiasa walaupun dulu aku sempat sangat kecewa kepada mereka karena meninggalkanku bgtu saja.

Keesokan harinya, aku menemui teman2ku pada jam 4 pagi di tempat yg sudah kami sepakati yaitu di rumah Sehun. Dan dari rumahny kami berangkat bersama-sama dan menaiki bis. Perjalanan ini pasti memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi aku hanya memejamkan mataku sambil memakai headphone dikepalaku mendengarkan musik.

_- Beberapa jam kemudian -_

"Chanyeol!" Aku baru menyadari ada seseorang memanggilku karena sepanjang perjalanan aku menutup telingaku dengan mendengarkan musik.

"Ne, Suho hyung?"

"Kau tidak menikmati perjalananny eoh?

"Tidak, abis yg bisa kulihat hanyalah jalan raya"

"Kita itu sudah sampai dari tadi-_-"

Aku langsung membuka headphoneku dan melihat kesekeliling ternyata kami memang sudah sampai. Dan aku pun melihat jam tanganku yg sekarang mengarah ke angka 2. Lalu kami membangun tenda bersama. Dan mulai membereskan barang bawaan kami. Dan aku sangat terkejut saat melihat Kai membawa sebuah pistol.

"Apa yg kau bawa itu?"

"Pistol, memangny aku tidak berjaga2 jika ada hewan buas dan lainnya?"

"Sebaiknya kau hati2 dengan benda itu"

"Itu sudah pasti! Kau pikir aku anak kls 3 SD hyung?-_-"

"Sebaiknya diantara kalian mencari kayu bakar ne? Dari pada ribut" Tiba-tiba Suho menyela.

"Bagaimana jika Chanyeol saja hyung" Jawab Kai sambil menunjukku dengan pistol yg dia bawa.

"Sudahku bilang hati2 dengan pistol itu! Jauhkan dari diriku!"

"Yasudah, Chanyeol, Sana, Kau yg cari kayu bakar. Hmm, tapi lbh baik kau bawa pistol yg Kai bawa. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa nanti. Dan jangan terlalu jauh dari perkemahan ne!"

"Ne hyung"

Dengan terpaksa aku pergi. Sungguh, dari mereka berempat aku paling tidak menyukai Kai! Sikapnya yg teledor dan pikiranny yg yadong. Ya tidak apalah aku yg mencari kayu bakar, asalkan bisa membuatku menjauh darinya sementara. Aku pun berjalan mencari kayu bakar dengan cara memungutinya. Setelah kupikir kayu bakar itu sudah cukup, aku kembali menegakkan badanku yg tadinya membungkuk karena memunguti kayu bakar. Tapi aku sudah tidak tau dimanakah aku. Aku sempat kaget karena tanpa ku sadari aku sudah berada jauh dari perkemahan dan aku sekarang berada di tengah hutan. Lalu aku mendengar suara dengkuran seperti dengkuran anjing. Dan makin lama makin mendekat.

"GRRRRR GRRRR"

Ternyata itu adalah kawanan serigala. Tentu itu sangat mengejutkanku dan spontan aku menjatuhkan seluruh kayu bakar yg kupungut dan memilih untuk berlari secepat yang ku bisa. Bahkan aku tak berani melihat kebelakang karena hal itu akan menghambat pelarianku/? Dan seketika aku baru teringat oleh pistol Kai yg ku bawa. Sambil berlari pun aku mencari pistol itu di dalam kantungku. Saat sudah mendapatkannya, aku langsung berhenti dan menembak salah satu serigala yg mengejarku itu. Dan serigala lainnya kabur dari hadapanku seketika. Untung saja aku bawa pistol ini. Kalau tidak aku sudah menjadi santapan bagi serigala2 itu. Saat aku berbalik dan hendak pulang, aku mendengar pekikan serigala yang tadi kutembak. Sepertinya dia belum mati. Lalu aku kembali membalikkan tubuhku untuk kembali menembaknya hingga benar2 mati. Aku menyodorkan pistol itu tepat di kepalanya dan saat aku hendak menembaknya, tiba2 serigala itu berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki dengan 2 telinga berbentuk segitiga di atas kepalanya, ekor dan gigi yang sangat tajam. Aku pun tidak jadi menembaknya, melainkan sangat kaget melihat hal itu.

"Hiks, hiks, tolong jangan bunuh aku"

"Kau... kau bukannya serigala yg tadi kutembak?"

"Ne, mian, hiks"

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung mengobati luka dikakinya akibatku tembak tadi. Lukanya lumayan parah. Sehingga mungkin dia belum bisa berjalan. Aku mengobatinya dengan hati-hati dan dengan tangan yg bergemetar karena masi kaget melihatnya.

"Sudah, kau bisa kembali ke kelompokmu sekarang" Kataku sambil berbalik dan hendak pergi karena aku takut bertemu serigala ataupun manusia serigala seperti mereka.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu. Aku tidak bisa kembali kekelompokku. Kau sudah mengubahku. Apa kau akan membiarkan aku mati disini?" Katanya. Aku juga tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Tapi aku juga tak mungkin membawanya ikut denganku. Aku benar2 bingung. Sepertinya aku terpaksa membawanya.

"Baiklah" Kataku sambil mengangkat lengannya karena dia tidak bisa berjalan.

"Kau punya nama?"

"Tentu saja, namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau?"

"Byun Baekhyun"

* * *

**Selesai lah FF Baekyeol pertamaku :)**

**Mian kl ada kata2 yg di singkat / typo :(**

**Yang udh baca wajib review loh :D**

**Kl yg review lbh dari 10 aku update deh :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My Wolf**

**Chapter: 2**

**Author: btsvxx**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (Baekyeol, Chanbaek)**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Yaoi / Boy x boy**

**Genre: Romance**

* * *

_"Kau punya nama?"_

_"Tentu saja, namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau?"_

_"Byun Baekhyun"_

Chanyeol POV

"Baekhyun! Sembunyikan ekormu!"

"Seperti ini?"

"Yap, dan jangan lupa pakai topi itu"

"Untuk apa semua ini, hyung?"

"Pokoknya kau harus memakainya jika mau ikut denganku"

"Ne, ok hyung"

Setelah aku memberikan topiku agar dia tidak terlihat "aneh", Aku langsung berbalik dan baru menyadari jika aku baru saja tersesat di tengah-tengah hutan ini. Tadinya aku sempat berjalan ke arah yang tidak jelas berusaha menemukan jalan keluar. Tapi tetap saja semua itu tidak menghasilkan apapun. Sampai aku kelelahan dan menahan tubuhkuh yang hampir rubuh dengan menyanggah sebuah pohon dengan tanganku. Lalu aku memperhatikan pohon besar itu. Saat aku ingat-ingat lagi detailnya, ternyata aku sudah melewati pohon itu dari tadi! Aku sempat frustasi dan duduk sambil menyandar pada pohon itu.

"Hyung? Apa yang kita lakukan?" Kata Baekhyun sambil berjongkok didepanku.

"Kita harus kembali ke perkemahan... Oh ya! Kau kan serigala! Apa kau bisa menemukan perkemahan dengan mencium bau jejakku?"

"Owh, Ya... tentu!" Aku merasa bodoh, mengapa tidak dari tadi saja aku menanyakan hal itu padanya-_-

Dia mencium-cium daerah itu dan menuntunku ke perkemahan. Tapi aku tidak yakin akan memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada mereka. Mungkin Baekhyun akan dibunuh/diserahkan pada pihak yang berwajib atas kejadian aneh ini/? Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyuruh Baekhyun supaya tetap berada di dekat perkemahan dan jangan sampai ada siapa pun yang melihatnya. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Ternyata menunjukan jam setengah 6. Pasti mereka sedang cemas! Aku melihat Suho hyung sedang terlihat gelisah disana. Aku tentunya langsung menghampirinya.

"Hyung!"

"Chan... Chanyeol? Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Kemana saja kau?! Sudah kubilang, terus lah berada di sekitar perkemahan! Kau membuat kami semua cemas! Bahkan Kai dan Sehun baru saja akan mencarimu! "

"Ne, Mian, Tadi aku sempat tersesat, Aku baik-baik saja kok hyung, tenang saja"

"Chanyeol hyung! Akhirnya kau muncul! Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Kata Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Aku tidak apa2 kok" Jawabku singkat.

"Pyuhh... Kalau begitu, Mana kayu bakarnya?" Kata Kyungsoo

"Ka... kkayu bakar? Aku... Aku lupa hehe. Mian ne" Aku benar-benar lupa tentang kayu bakar itu-_-

"WHAATTT? Kau sudah membuat kami cemas! Dan sekarang kau lupa membawa kayu bakar?" Kata Suho hyung.

"Mian hyung, ttadi aku terlalu panik sampai menjatuhkan semua kayu bakar yang aku kumpulkan-_-"

"Sepertinya perkemahan ini gagal total. Bagaimana kita pulang saja?" Kata Kai yang tiba-tiba datang.

"ANDWEE! Aku tidak mau pulang! Jarang-jarang kita bisa camping di hutan seperti ini" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Hmm. Sepertinya Kai benar. Kita bisa mati kedinginan. Apa lagi sekarang akan turun hujan. Sudah, ayo kita bereskan semuanya" Kata Suho hyung.

"Tidak seru-_- Ini gara2 Chanyeol hyung" Jawab Sehun datar yang ternyata "menguping".

Ada baiknya juga kita pulang hari ini! Aku juga malas. Campingnya tidak seseru kedengarannya-_- Oh ya! Aku baru ingat tentang Baekhyun! Aku langsung merapikan barang-barangku yang sangat sedikit itu dan melipat tenda. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memasukanny kedalam mobilku dan segera menjemput Baekhyun disana.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Aku memanggilnya dengan bisikan sambil mencarinya.

"..." Tapi belum ada jawaban.

"Baekhyun! Baek..." Tiba-tiba aku melihatnya sedang duduk diatas bukit kecil yang menghadap pada perkemahanku.

"Baek?"

"Hyung Mereka terlihat berbeda denganku" Mendengarnya, aku langsung duduk disebelahnya.

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat, Aku memiliki ekor dan telinga diatas kepalaku. Sedangkan kalian tidak. Apakah aku benar-benar spesiesmu?"

"Haha, Baekhyun, Kenapa menanyakan itu? Lebih baik kau ikut denganku sekarang. Karena kami akan segera pulang.

"Ne, hyung" Jawabnya singkat sambil ikut denganku untuk diam-diam memasuki mobil. Kebetulan kemarin aku sudah meminta sopirku untuk menitipkan mobilku. Sehingga aku bisa pulang dengan mobil pribadiku tidak naik bis yang lambat seperti saat berangkat.

Kami pun menaiki mobil. Aku membantu Baekhyun berjalan. Karena aku juga tau, lukanya tidak mungkin sembuh begitu saja. Setelah selesai membantunya untuk memasuki mobil. Kami pun memulai perjalanan pulang.

.

Kami sampai di dorm EXO-K. Pertama-tama aku langsung meletakkan seluruh barang-barangku di atas kasur. Mungkin akan kurapikan nanti. Karena saat ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah Baekhyun! Aku sangat takut jika dia sampai ketauan member lain.

"Kalian semua jangan lupa langsung membereskan barang-barang dan kamar kalian ya!" Kata Suho hyung sambil memasuki kamarnya

"Ne, hyung" Jawab semua member.

Nah, Sekarang semua member sudah berada dikamarnya. Aku bisa segera membawa Baekhyun kekamarku secara diam-diam.

"Hyung, aku lapar...-" Mendengarnya aku mulai merasa takut. Mungkin saja aku adalah santapanny/?

"-Tenang hyung aku tidak akan memakanmu kok" Lanjutnya setelah melihat responku yang kaku.

"Owh, hehe O.. Ok, Aku akan membawakanmu makanan ara? Tapi ingat! Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan sampai ada yang melihatmu!"

"Ne, hyung tenang saja" Jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

Aku pun keluar untuk mencarikannya makanan. Mungkin daging? Tapi tidak mungki aku mengambilnya dari kulkas, Jadi aku pergi sebentar untuk mencari daging mentah untuknya setidaknya itu karena aku sudah menembak kakinya waktu itu. Tapi aku masih bingung bagaimana cara mengobati luka tembaknya sedangkan tidak ada yang boleh melihatnya.

.

Setelah aku mendapatkan daging mentah untuknya, aku pun segera membayarnya dan berusaha secepatnya untuk pulang. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu padanya apalagi kalau dia ketauan oleh member lain. Setelah aku sampai di depam dorm. Aku mulai berjalan cepat untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun. Tapi betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarku.

"Se.. Sehun?! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!"

"Aku tadi hanya mengambil komik yang kau pinjam kemarin dan aku sudah melihat semuanya hyung! Aku akan mengadukan hal ini pada Suho hyung!" Kata Sehun sambil berlari mencari Suho hyung.

"B..Berhenti! KKau tidak mengerti!" Aku mengejarnya dan berusaha menghentikannya tapi terlambat. Sehun sudah menemukan dia.

"Suho hyung! Suho hyung!"

"Hmm?"

"Chanyeol hyung! Dia ternyata...-"

.

_Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku takut Sehun akan mengatakan semuanya._

.

"-Dia belum membereskan kamarnya!"

.

_Ternyata... Untunglah aku selamat-_-_

.

"Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau cepat membereskan kamarmu! Atau besok kau harus membereskan semua kamar kami wkwk" Jawab Suho hyung.

"Hehe, Ne hyung. Akan langsung kubereskan"

Untung saja! Dasar Sehun! Tunggu... Tadi dia kekamarku, tapi tidak melihat Baekhyun? Lalu dia dimana?! Aku segera berlari kekamarku dan...

.

.

Aku _tidak mendapatkan dia disana._

* * *

**Hehe akhirnya selesai**

**Pokoknya yang udh baca wajib review ga mau tau/? xD**

**Akanku update kalau review lbh dari 20 ne? ne! :D**

**Mian kalo ada kata yang disingkat/typo :(**

**THANKS FOR READING 3**


End file.
